My Biggest What If
by tastaz22
Summary: A Percy/Calypso/Annabeth story about Percy and Calypso's puppy-love relations and feelings on Calypso's island of Ogygia during Book Four of the series. Told in the POV of Percy and Calypso on the island from their odd beginnings to heart-felt leave as well as Annabeth as she waited for Percy's well-awaited return and Percy and her's revelation of their love.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is a Percy Jackson fanfiction, and just to make it clear, I do ship Percabeth… a lot, but I thought it would be interesting to try a Calypso/Percy one. The characters are all owned by Rick Riordan and he is a sheer genius for giving them life.**

My head hurt. A lot. The fall from Mt. Saint Helen's was enough to kill me, even as a demigod. Thank the gods I didn't. I don't know what would've even happened to me at this point, and I'm pretty sure the judges of the Underworld wouldn't know either. I was in so much agonizing pain it was almost ridiculous, and it was up there on the amount of pain I've dealt with in the past few years; I could barely comprehend anything, none the less where I was. Where was I in the first place? In the water, that's what. With a couple strokes, I swam to land and collapsed in an uncomfortable state.

I managed to lean up and look around, wincing in pain the whole way as I rolled my, most likely, fractured shoulders to see my surroundings. It was absolutely beautiful; a well-kept island covered in flowers, plants, and trees that reminded me of a paradise version of Camp Half-Blood. It smelt of junipers and roses that was one of the most intoxicating smells I've ever encountered. Suddenly, in the midst of my smelling heaven, a girl appeared above me.

She seemed about fifteen, my age, with caramel-brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders and stopped at about the middle of her back, tied back with a piece of blue lace. Her eyes stared down at me with an interesting sort of kindness for gray eyes. They almost reminded me of Annabeth's, but softer and more delicate. Annabeth! Oh gods, what happened to her?!

"An… An… Annabeth…" The girl placed her soft, powdery, white index finger on my bruised lips and shushed.

"Shh, brave one. You're hurt. Come, rest." Her voice flowed with a sweetness and sincerity that just persuaded me and helped me stand up. As she smiled, I grabbed her hands and pulled myself up, one pain-stricken leg at a time. I don't know if I was just that weak or if she was that strong, but she pulled me up and practically pulled me to her home, or at least I thought it was her home. The cave was cool and inviting, having separate areas of living. She placed me on a bed, which I swear is still the softest, most pleasurable bed I've ever slept on to date, and with a closing of my eyelids, I fell asleep.

Later, I awoke. The girl was placing some of her flowers in a pottery bowl, adding some color to a table she had set up outside of the cave. I looked over at her and yawned. She found the sound of my yawn and turned around to stare me in the face. She smiled and fluffed her flowers.

"I'm glad to see you wake, Percy Jackson." Her voice was joyful and easy to the ears, but it held a sort of sorrow behind all of its attributes. I stared at her, the idiot by nature in me showing its true colors.

"How do you know my name… uh…?"

"Calypso. Call me Calypso." Her eyes turned sorrowful when she spoke her name.

"Like as in the story? With Perseus and all of that?" She sighed and continued to add to her already full bowl of flowers, probably doing so out of nerves.

"Yes, if you want to call it that. A story." I shouldn't have said that to her. "This is my island, Ogygia." I looked outside the door past her and at the island, which seemed to be relatively alone, just being surrounded by the reflections of the clearest water I've seen in a while.

I didn't really know what to think about Calypso or her island. Every time I met or encountered or even came in contact with a mysterious and pretty girl, I almost always get hurt or tried to be killed. It just happens with the nature of being a demigod, and it turned me very skeptical. Calypso was a really vague but familiar name. Somebody told me about her, that she was very powerful and a talented sorceress.

I sighed and turned back to her.

"How can I trust you?" She came to the door, her sky blue dress flowing behind her.

"Not to be mean, but I did nurse you back to health, or at least mostly healthy. You have a while to go." Slightly doubtful (like always), I pushed myself up and wobbled as I stood up. I was still shaky, but from what I was however long ago it was, I was doing much better. But soon enough, right as she said I have 'a while to go', I fell down onto the bed and sighed in disgust with myself. Calypso came to my aid and sat next to me and helped me readjust on the bed. She placed a cool compress on my head and it gave off a helpful cooling and tingling sensation on my forehead.

"How long was I asleep, Calypso?"

"About a day or two. Don't worry, soon you'll be up and going." She sighed sorrowfully and quickly looked out the window, as if she was averting my face. All of sudden, something dawned on me.

"Aren't you the daughter of someone?" She chuckled at my odd remark and smiled, her pearly white teeth glowing.

"Well, everyone is the daughter of someone, per say, but if you mean someone famous…" She gulped nervously. "Well, you got that right."

Calypso almost looked like she was going to cry next to me on that bed. I reached up from my laying stated and lightly brushed her face.

"Don't worry… you can trust me. At least, you can if I'm not passing out on you." She giggled with a girlish charm and turned herself to face me better.

"I'm the daughter of Atlas, if that's what you call 'famous', Percy Jackson." I remember Atlas fairly well, and I looked back at Calypso and examined her face. She shared a couple of his attributes, the same ridged nose and powerful eyes, but she seemed to soften them. She and her sister, Zoë Nightshade, looked nothing like each other, well, saying since they had the same father.

"You know Zoë, right?" Immediately her face slide into a frown and she sighed sadly.

"Let's let you rest. If you're well enough to walk, you can walk around the island. I'll come as well if you wish. Get sleep, my hero."

I screw up too much.

A day later, I was up, hobbling around, but able to walk. Calypso and I began to take walks around the island, staring at her different plants, listening to her calm voice about lilies, daffodils, and her multiple types of trees, including juniper, pine, and even exotic breeds like the coconut palm and acacia. She looked absolutely beautiful around the island, and she didn't even intend to look that way. For once, I felt calm and at peace, not worrying about other things, but only about me, the island, and Calypso. We became close and very connected rather quickly, me telling her about the Camp and about my previous quests and Annabeth, and sometimes she'd utter a little about her past.

The only thing that confused me was when she'd begin to talk to me in depth or even have the courage to hold my hand as we walked around the island, she'd grow almost distant to a degree and sometimes she'd even stop talking to me all together. I felt sad for her. Something was harboring inside of her, this pain. I wanted to help her. Talk to her, just the two of us. Well, even though there were only the two of us on her island.

A few nights later, before dinner, I decided to go over to her and talk to her. She looked as beautiful as ever, her hair in her eyes, the way she always had it, and a white summer dress that sparkled in the dark. She was planting a new type of flower. I never saw anything like it before, a bright silvery-white flower that was the shape of a sunflower, but wasn't even close to sharing any other attribute. As she held a new silvery sprout in dirt in her hand, it began to grow up when the moonlight beamed on it.

"Moonlace." She commented while carefully placing the now flowering plant and dirt into a small hole in the ground. "Beautiful, isn't it? It just catches your eye right when you see it. That's what I love about it. Grows in the moonlight." I smiled and crouched next to her, my knee still slightly in pain.

"That's not the only thing that can catch someone's eye." I playfully chuckled and smiled, finding her hand and grabbing it. She smiled along with me for a moment, looking into my sea-green eyes and I into her gray ones, until she turned away and faced her Moonlace.

"Percy… I can't." I sighed and put my arm around her shoulders and came close to her.

"Why not, Calypso?" She looked woefully at the ground where her still-growing Moonlace was planted and dripped a single tear off the bridge of her nose. I don't know I was just uncomfortable around girl's crying or just the whole sadness thing, but it touched me in a way I've never felt before.

"Percy," She sighed. "I need to tell you something. The whole story." I stared back at her, slightly confused, but eager to listen.

"Talk to me. I'm listening." Calypso pushed her hair out of her way before talking. I wiped away a tear as she began to talk, making her smile, even if it were for just a couple seconds.

"I didn't just find you here…" She started out.

"What do you mean?" I replied, curious about her rather vague statement.

"The Fates…" She breathed heavily for a few seconds before continuing. "They bring people here. People who I'll… grow very attached to and love."

"Like me?" Calypso nodded, looking at me like it broke her heart into a million pieces, shattering her even more. "So?"

"So, if someone comes and stays with me on the island, they become immortal with me, and I, well, I wouldn't be so lonely. But, the people who come, they never stay. They want to… and I guess they need to leave me. That's what. I didn't want you to get attached to me. Or me to you." I sighed and almost forgot I was holding both of her hands now. Tears streamed down her face.

"I guess that was a hard choice for both of us now, isn't it?" I leaned close to her. "Because I've fallen for you too." That's when stupid Percy turned on.

I came close to her, turned my head, and kissed her. Not an extremely long kiss, not a short peck, but the kind of kiss that means something special. The kind that just sort of… mean something. She let go of one of my hands as I stopped and she blushed.

"I can't do this, Percy. It'll just hurt me more." Calypso pouted, turning away from me and facing the lake. It had the most brilliant reflection of the moon and all of the stars, most I've never seen before, even from camp.

"What if I won't leave?" It was a slightly irrational statement, but at this point, I had seriously grown attached to this immortal girl who had captured my heart with her nature knowledge and kindness. I couldn't leave her. Calypso perked up her face and turned back to me.

"Percy… that's a big decision to make. Would you?" She asked me, grabbing onto my hands again. I smiled, but something came into my head. I suddenly wasn't sure I should. I didn't like when the Fates played with my thoughts.

"I'll let you know in the morning. I promise I will." She smiled and lunged onto me, knocking me down in a hug.

"Oh, Percy!" With her still in my embrace, she firmly kissed me and rushed up to the cave, giddier than what I've ever seen her on my entire time on the island, almost clicking her heels together as she ran. It was about a month of being on the island, but it was enough time to be connected.

I decided to walk around the island before I returned to the cave with Calypso and look at the scenery. About a mile into my walk, I came across a familiar face.

Hephaestus.

He looked the same as I always remember him by, his damaged face, smoldering and fiery beard, sooty body, and slightly muscular frame. He appeared in his mortal height dressed in a blacksmith's attire, complete with a thick apron and a set of ripped, burned denim jeans.

"Hello, Percy." He said, nodded his head.

"Hephaestus." I nodded back, trying not to tick off a god, much like how I normally do. I always wonder how my father, Poseidon could deal with me. "Did you say your tidings to the owner of this island?"

"Calypso? Of course. She was surprised to see another person on the island. She doesn't get many visitors, you know."

"I've heard…" I replied, trying to not appear snotty. Hephaestus intimidated me probably the most out of many of the gods. He turned to me, a fire in his eyes, much like Ares had.

"Annabeth and the group are worried about you, you know?"

"They are?" I asked, sounded a bit stupid, even to myself.

"Of course they are!" Hephaestus boomed with his deep voice. "Your mother thinks you're dead! Annabeth is worried sick, and Grover's about to send out a search party for your existence. He's always the faithful one to think everyone is still alive." I laughed. As soon as he mentioned Annabeth and Grover, I felt empty. I missed my friends, especially Grover's sense of humor, and Annabeth. I just missed her. All of her; her personality, her Athena-like eyes, smartness, well… I missed her. I looked up to him and frowned, almost becoming even more ashamed as I thought. "Do you really want this, boy? Calypso is a wonderful girl."

"I should go back… shouldn't I, sir?" He chuckled and patted me on the shoulder of my bright white shirt, turning it black with soot.

"Ha! Boy, that's not my decision, isn't it? I just hope you choose right. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you sometime soon." I averted my eyes as he grew into his true form, becoming bright and solar-like before disappearing and heading back to Olympus.

As I headed back to the cave, Calypso greeted me with a bright smile and kissed me on my cheek. I immediately grabbed her hand and sighed. She turned into a sorrowful person again and sent me to bed.

"Goodnight, my hero." I could tell she was about to cry as she left for her room and left me to sleep, trying to make my decision.

In the morning, Calypso was sitting on the floor, trimming Moonlace into a bowl and placing it in between buds of roses and tulips. She turned up to me and smiled.

"Morning, Percy."

"Good morning." I murmured quietly. Over the night, I couldn't sleep at all, but I had discovered my decision.

I needed to go home. Home to New York. My family and friends needed me. I felt so bad to hurt Calypso, but I needed to go back.

"Did you come up with a decision? Oh! I was thinking! If you stay, you could escape the prophecy that everyone is talking about and-"

"Calypso…" I whispered as I walked over to her and crouched down next to her. She frowned in a sad tone and looked up at me, touching the side of my face.

"You need to go, don't you?" She asked. I nodded, trying not to cry myself.

"Calypso, it was a hard decision, it really was. Do you think it's easy for me to leave you? You've changed me. You really have." She began to sob and wrapped her arms around me and cried into my white shirt. I almost started crying with her as I stroked her caramel hair and smelt her juniper-scented skin for the last time. She looked up at me, her eyes watery and bright scarlet from her sobs, and kissed my nose. Before I could say anything, she handed me three Moonlace seeds and folded my fingers over the seeds.

"Plant a garden for me, in New York?" I smiled and nodded, placing the seeds into my shirt pocket. I could almost feel them radiate their luminous selves against my skin. It would always remind me of her.

"Of course I will." She wiped away a few more tears from her eyes, and then one from mine before she said, "I have a boat waiting for you, down by the shore. I'll walk you down."

It honestly hurt for me to say goodbye, none the less for me to admit I was nearly crying like a baby from this immortal girl. I almost never cry, especially over a girl. A GIRL. I'm pretty sure this changed my view on the gender for the rest of my life.

As we walked down the path to the shore, I could almost see the plants behind us wilt; the way Calypso's emotions were wilting from heartbreak. It pained me to see her like this, sighing in pain and nearly breaking into tears every time she looked into my eyes. I gathered myself into the boat as Calypso waded into the water next to me to tell me goodbye. I didn't want to leave, not yet. But, alas, I had to. Sometimes all good things have to come to an end.

"I'll never forget you." I said, brushing my hand against her cheek, wet from more tears. She giggled and put her arms around my neck.

"I'll never forget you, either." She replied, placing her head on my shoulder. We sat there for a few minutes, just calmly hugging and exchanging a few last-minute kisses before I needed to paddle away. After a few strokes, she backed away onto the shore and waved a sorrow-filled goodbye. As the island became more and more surrounded by mist and fog, I could hear her yell "I love you". I tried to yell it back, but it was too late. The island was disappearing and I never got to tell her the truth.

For the rest of the trip, I sat back and quietly cried to myself before reaching the familiar sights of New York. I would never forget Ogygia or Calypso, or the memories we had there. Even though I love Annabeth even more than what I ever could, Calypso would always be my biggest and most unconfirmed "what if".

**This was really short, I know. But there's nothing wrong with short stories, is there? Be free to leave what you think in reviews and follow! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided to continue this story, since someone said I should add more and a Calypso POV so that's what I'm doing… I hope you like it. It seems like you guys don't like me. Or is it paranoia? Same thing. **

The first time I saw Percy Jackson was when he fell into the lake. He was hurling from the sky at an unordinary fast pace and flailing his arms in panic. When he hit the water with a large, pain-stricken thud, it dawned to me. The Fates were at it again. Meet a guy who just happens to come to the island, learn about him, fall in love with him, often him a life with me and BOOM. Gone.

I really hate being Calypso some days.

You know, when you think of being immortal, you'd normally think, "Wow! That sounds really cool, you know, never dying and stuff?!" But then you realize you're really the world's oldest cat lady. Girl. I don't even know anymore. Being the daughter of a Titan just gets you so confused. Curse you, Atlas.

The gods. You try and support your parents with one thing in your life and you're automatically banned from everything and isolated from everyone. Did I do anything? No. Of course not! I'm just… Calypso.

Well, at least until Percy Jackson came. He changed me for the short time he was here. He gave me a bit of courage and hope that I can have someone with me. At least, enough of the traits until the next hero came. I never liked when they left; it just took a bit of my soul away and they took it with them. If you want to say something like that anyway.

I crouched down towards him to try to help him up. He was in poor shape, bruised up quite a bit around the edges, and definitely showed the signs of being in extreme heat, even though the water from the shore seemed to calm their bite a bit. I felt bad for him as he wobbled from side to side to try to get to shore, moaning and groaning aguishly in a vain attempt to get to shore. He didn't even realize he was pulling a load of sand under his belly with him. When I actually was able to grasp his hand, the first thing I noticed about him was his eyes.

They were a vibrant shade of sea green, bright as the seaweed and algae that floated up onto shore occasionally. Absolutely suited him for sure, and that's when I sort of put two and two together. He was most likely the son of Poseidon (as I'd soon find out later on).

Percy kept murmuring this name as I pulled him towards my cavern home. This girl's name. Something like, "Annabeth… Annabeth…" It must've been a person he cared much for. I reassured him the entire time I dragged him, constantly telling him it will be okay, and quite honestly, I wasn't even sure about that.

I placed him on the spare bed in the back of the cavern and left him there to sleep. While he slept, and I still can't get over how long he slept… it wasn't normal, I placed a few multicolored spare shirts and a couple pairs of pants on a chair so he could change from the ripped clothes he was in.

Over the next few days, I was constantly observing him, trying to help his fever go down and using my magic to heal him as much as I could before I tired myself out. Whatever had attacked him and blew him here really took a lot out of him because I usually found myself becoming very tired and nauseous after sessions of magic use.

After a few days of sleep, I finally found him awakening, which was a REALLY good sign. Honestly, I didn't want to have to put up with another day of not knowing more about him and also having to use my magic. He still looked rather troubled, bruises on his arms and legs, along with a laceration mark or two, but overall he looked much better. I decided to go pick some of my best flowers and put the perfume-like scented flowers in a bowl, to make the cave seem brighter.

"Glad to see you awake, Percy Jackson." I told him, putting on my best smile. He looked at me, confused and dazed, and thought for a while before speaking.

"How do you know my name…?"

"Well…" I wanted to tell him he talked a lot in his sleep and that he drooled all over my best sheets, but I left that out. If he started to doubt me even the slightest… that'd just be bad. So I just stuck to introducing myself. "Uh… never mind. Call me Calypso."

His sea green eyes lightened up in excitement and interest at my name, and almost immediately I heard what I always heard from those who came on my island. I sighed and prepared for the same, boring, annoying speech.

"You're Calypso?! From the stories and everything and the island and the real Perseus and stuff?!"

Okay… to be honest, I didn't really pay attention to most of what he said, well, since I've heard it practically hundreds of times throughout my time on the island. All it really did was make me even more depressed then what I already was, and it made me realize how short of I time I had with the new hero. When I thought, the world around me just turned gray and lifeless, like it had no purpose for that small little time.

"Story… if you want to call it that… I guess." I slumped over a little, trying not to make it seem _that_ noticeable. But, obviously, he noticed it. I really need to work on my acting skills. So as I tried to divert his attention, I pointed to the exit of the cavern and out to the nature side of the island. "This is Ogygia. My home."

He stared outside at my array of plants and animals for a few minutes, taking in as much as he could before he turned to me. He examined me to a degree (which was just the tiniest bit creepy) before he spoke again.

"How do I trust you?"

That is another everyone asks me. Trust. I've grown to strongly detest that word. If you were in my shoes all the time, you'd learn to hate it too, especially when heroes say they'll stay with you and then they're gone. Like it never even happened in the first place.

"You'll learn to. I helped heal you, along with the help of my… abilities, if you would call them that, as well as nectar and ambrosia. I think that's a reason to trust me. If I were your enemy, I would've left you to die." At this time, Percy pushed himself up, still fairly weak and emaciated from the lack of food energy in his body, and stumbled over more towards me. I knew what was going to happen next, and as I predicted in my head, the little oaf fell over, tripping over his toes and onto the floor.

Heroes are very loveable but extremely gullible.

I grasped his yearning hand and guided him back to bed where I elevated the worse of the two bruised legs and placed a compress on his head that was soaked in cold water, honey, cinnamon, and Devil's Claw (all which I grew and made in my garden). I had many years to learn the health properties of all my plants. Cinnamon helps with digestion and lowered appetites and Devil's Claw helps with muscle development and muscle and/or body aches. He seemed pleased with the coolness and smiled back at me in comfort.

"How long was I… out?"

"About a day or two, and you'll be out walking and getting better sooner than ever." I replied, giving him a smile in return. Percy made me laugh with his way of speaking. But before I could put any hope in him not bringing up my past, he pulled the trigger.

"Aren't you the daughter of someone famous? Like a god or titan or something?" He did seem like he knew me, unlike many of my heroes, which sort of surprised me a little to a degree. But, I just sighed and turned to him. He looked a little bit like the other Perseus, and that just made me worse. Things went gray again.

"Well, if you want to call it that… then yeah. I'm the daughter of a famous guy." I had a tendency to gulp a lot when I'm nervous, and honestly, I really didn't want him to catch on to that. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You can talk to me about it. I'll listen… if I'm not passing out on you like a mad man." For the first time since he came, Percy made me laugh. I'm not really the kind of "girl" who is easy to laugh. You really have to pull back on my strings to get me to sound off a giggle. I sighed and continued to tell him my life story. I told him all about me being the daughter of Atlas, the titan that held up the earth. It made me think of someone I hadn't talked about in a long time.

My sister Zoë.

When I heard she had died by my father's hand, I was absolutely appalled. I always loved her as a sister, and I wondered if this Percy Jackson knew her.

"Do you know Zoë?" He asked calmly. He knew. This hero knew her.

I tried to keep myself in a state of composure before I turned to him, trying not to make it seem like it was his fault for this. I knew it wasn't; I could see that much in his face that it wasn't intended. It did hurt though.

"Do get some sleep if you can. We can walk around the island tomorrow then." I paused, began to walk away, but I turned around to face him once more before I left him to his quarters. "Sleep, young hero."

I am so glad he fell asleep almost instantly, because once he was in a tranquil slumber, I ran out of the cavern and went to the shore, sat down on the sand, and sobbed. I looked out onto the lake, tears rushing down my face, and remembered the few memories I had with Zoë. I wish I got to spend more time with her, but I couldn't with the curse of the gods keeping me on Ogygia. I loved her so much. But then the idea came to me. I'd plant her favorite flower: Moonlace. The flower that could only be planted and grown in the moonlight, it matched my sister so much. That's what I'd do.

Percy could help me. He seemed like he was attached to my sister in a good way. He was so kind and caring… but it was dangerous to even say what I was thinking about him. Feelings for a hero that I'll have only for a short time is dangerous. Feelings are dangerous, and they should have a big sign for it.

When Percy awoke the next day after I cast some more healing magic, he was able to primitively walk as long as he held onto something, so as I offered him a hand, I led him out the cavern exit and out onto the land of my island. With a couple hesitant steps, I wasn't sure if he'd be able to walk any further than that, but the hero proved me wrong. We talked about the island and our life styles. We exchanged information, my knowledge on plants and animals for his information of the current events of the world (which was quite pleasant since I haven't had an update since the 1700s). He seemed really interested in the details of my childhood, and sometimes I told him about it, but I really didn't want to talk to him about that.

He'd leave me soon enough. Why tell him?

I mean, I really, really wanted to tell him about everything, from Atlas to Zoë to, well, everything, but how could I? This hero I was starting to know and love with a lot of my heart was going to break my heart. Or was he? He didn't seem like the others; he was understanding and patient. I decided soon after that first walk we'd plant the Moonlace together.

We grew very connected as we walked further and further every day. Percy grew stronger and more vigilant with every step. We started to connect and Percy taught me how to make new types of food based on his mother's cooking, and I showed him new ways to make items from simple items, in case of an emergency and that sort of thing.

A few days later, the seeds had matured enough to plant, so I took a few and made my way down to the shore to dig up some dirt. I lifted the seed up, freshly planted in the dirt, and watch a thin strand of silvery plant pop out from the dirt and grow tiny leaves. I turned around and saw Percy, wearing a new white shirt I gave him, walking over towards me. He still had a noticeable limp to him, but he could walk as fast as me. He kneeled down next to me and watched the little Moonlace seedling grow.

"Moonlace." I told him, smiling at him and then at the plant. "It grows in the moonlight, hence its name. Beautiful, isn't it?"

Confession time. I forgot the rest of what Percy and I had said, because once I said that, he was holding my hand, leaned in and all of sudden, we kissed, right there. On the lips he did. I wasn't really used to kisses, since not many of my heroes kissed me, but it was… well, I can only explain it in one word.

WOW.

It was like fireworks were exploding inside of my mind and heart and lips and… it was wonderful. Percy wouldn't let go of my lips, which were now longing for his lips more and his embrace to continue. I think what happened was we admitted we were falling in love. I'm not exactly sure, but I honestly didn't care at the moment. It was too good to be true. But then I realized he'll leave, and I let go.

"Percy… I can't do this." I said, my voice having a tone of nervousness on it. "You'll… you'll just leave. We can't exist."

Now I've seen many different types of looks on my years of being condemned on the island, but what Percy had looked like when he was thinking can't be reproduced. It was so unique and interesting and made me wonder what he was even going to say once he was done. But what he did say was the most encouraging thing I had heard in a while.

"What if I stay?" We stared at each other in shock for a while before I had the nerve to talk to him again.

"D-Do you really mean that? You're not kidding? Would you?" I asked probably at the speed of a bullet. I mean, no one had ever even thought of staying with me for an eternity, so he was definitely different. He laughed, as if he were mocking me in a fun way, and held my hand.

"I'll let you know in the morning. I promise." I smiled so much that I ran up to the cavern and I'm pretty sure until Percy came back a half an hour later, I was dancing and making the flowers grow. I had never been more ecstatic, well, until Hephaestus came. 

He was anxious for some reason, and I was honored that he came to visit me, not many gods do, but I was pretty excited. I basically blocked out what he said, which was kind of a mistake now that I think about it. When he left, I danced even more and sang to my plants and animals.

Percy returned awful solemn, which somewhat concerned me, but I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek and hugged him around the neck carefully, especially now that he was pretty much healed. When he kept sighing, I knew he made his decision. I didn't want to say something, so I walked with him to the end of the hallway to his room and I kissed him again.

"Goodnight, my hero." What he didn't hear when he closed his door, I whispered to the curtain a heartfelt "I love you."

When he woke up in the morning, I knew he wanted to go home to New York, where his family and Annabeth were. I didn't blame him. He couldn't escape that curse for long, and his family did care about him. Not saying that I wasn't a tiny bit jealous of his family and that Annabeth, but I kind of understood the logic of heroes by now.

"You need to go… don't you?" I calmly asked him, trying not to cry or show I was too sad. He sighed heavily and nodded.

"It was a really tough decision, Calypso. I really mean that. I don't want to leave you. I don't! It's not easy at all. You've changed me for the better, giving me more love and knowledge than what I've had in a long time." He replied.

By this point, I couldn't hold back my tears. I began to sob heavily and I hugged him tightly, placing my head on his shoulder and letting my hair get into my face. He almost started to cry when I looked up at him and lightly stroked him pale face and jet-black hair. Percy wasn't an emotion guy, but this must've been bad for him, because a light tear started to form in the corner of his eye. I didn't say anything, because I was too busy looking into his bright sea green eyes that I would most likely see for the very last time. He chuckled and pulled me closer as we hugged each other for a few more minutes.

Suddenly, I remembered I had something with me. Moonlace seeds. I opened up his palm and slowly dropped the seeds into it. He looked a little confused as I closed his palm and looked up to him.

"Plant a garden in New York for me?" I asked, watching him put the glowing seeds into his white shirt. He nodded sadly and grabbed my hand again. He loved to do that.

"Of course, Calypso." I cried silently for a bit as I slowly walked with him hand and hand down to the shore where there was a boat waiting for him, the way it always appeared to great the heroes who left me.

The only thing that got to me was when I was sad, my plants died, the sky got dark, fog surrounded everything, and my emotions were turned into reality. So as I passed my various plants, they wilted and shriveled up like someone poured kerosene onto them and sent them ablaze.

For a while, all we did was sit there and stare at each other with a sad expression on our faces until finally Percy decided to leave. He grabbed the oars and began to paddle. Suddenly, it dawned on me.

I ran down into the water as far as I could go on the boundary and yelled as loud as I could with tears flowing down my face.

"I LOVE YOU!" As I gasped for air, I collapsed crying in the lake, wishing that he heard me before he hit the boundary. I stared at the boundary until I couldn't see his black hair anymore.

I'd never see him again.

As I walked up to the cavern to change from my wet clothes, I noticed only one plant didn't whiter from my sadness. It was the Moonlace. It seemed like it was just sitting there saying, "_Don't give up yet, Calypso._"

Then suddenly something came into my head, which I thought I wouldn't think.

_I'm going to see Percy Jackson again… someday._

**Okay, that's Calypso's POV. I'm going to do Annabeth's POV next, but let me know what you think or if you want anything changed or added. I listen… happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Annabeth's POV. Rick Riordan owns the characters.**

I hadn't seen Seaweed Brain for hours now, and I was nervous. This wasn't right at all. He said he'd meet up with me after we attacked the mountain… but he wasn't there. There are so many things that can go wrong with a demigod. I didn't really want to think about it, but I had to consider it. It wouldn't be the first time we had a death. Or, at least not the first time I'd seen death in my youth.

As I ran for my life from the water demons, I began to realize that I needed to get out of that area and fast. I didn't think I wanted to return to Mount Saint Helen's for a very, very long time. The demons began to run faster, which wasn't all that surprising, since they telkhines did have a bit of dog in them. Gosh, they were ugly. The telkhines had the face of a dog and the body of some sort of water creature, like something out of a bad B-rated movie my dad would make me watch. I mean they were nothing that was _too_ weird in the world I live in, but it wasn't great, that's for sure. I was just happy it didn't have a spider body. I would've died. I HATE spiders. Thanks a lot, Arachne. You had to get in an argument with my mother.

The telkhines slithered quickly behind me as I had to multitask using my feet, head and hands. By now, I was used to running and fending off monsters. It's a specialty. But, having to run from telkhines is hard work, even from a demigod's opinion. They're fast, like unbelievably fast, so running down a mountain without tumbling is fairly hard, but they're also extremely slippery. (Believe me, it's disgusting. I felt much more telkhine than what I should've felt.) Having a body like that meant it was harder to penetrate a knife into their hide while in motion.

"You stupid creature! Why am I always stuck with stuff like you?!" I whispered to myself, trying my best not to curse my mother's name, or my grandfather. I already knew the power of using a name badly. Percy showed me that too many times for my liking in the past four years.

"That's not nicccccce." One of the more fit telkhines hissed at me, waving around his weapon at me. The sound of the slurping disgusted me. I had enough of it.

I was about to just give up with running until it hit me, thank Athena. I remembered there was a small opening at the bottom corner of the mountain, fairly small, but enough to hold me and my fit and petite fifteen year old body. _If I could use some of the strength I had left, I could run faster than the telkhines, take a quick turn, mush myself in between the rock beds, and wait. That sounds good_, I thought to myself in fear.

I began to take my plan into effect, rushing ahead with all my might. My legs felt like they were going to buckle behind me and make me land face first into the ground as I urged my body to work them, pushing them faster and faster until I reached it. With a spin of my ankle, I lunged into the crack and inhaled as much air as I could to squeeze in.

I didn't know how long I was in there, but it took a while before I heard the slippery run of the dog demons. They paused questionably right in front of my crack and proceeded to look around, gazing near the crack as well as on the cliff nearby and the way further down, where I could see tour guides and young families, who once were calm, but suddenly grew fearful and began to run. The telkhines ran away too, so I thought the coast was clear.

I was wrong.

I crept one shoulder out, followed by the rest of my body, to reveal a large cloud of smoke and ash piling down on me. Whatever it caused the beginning of an eruption didn't matter at the moment (Seaweed Brain). The thing I had to focus on was running away from this eruption of Mount Saint Helen's. Even though I'm demigod and I'm used to this type of scenario by now, this was difficult.

"Oh Zeus!" I screamed as pieces of scalding hot ash parachuted down onto my shoulders, beginning to burn through my shirt. It hurt, but I knew the consequences of not being fast enough. It was either my life or the volcano's victory.

It wasn't going to be that day.

It was a tough call for what I was going to do next, but I needed to do it. I pulled a Seaweed Head move and leaped in the most ungraceful way off the side of the volcano's side. As I looked behind me, I realized how stupid, naïve, and pathetic my decision was. It was a free-fall into the tree tops about fifty feet from where I was last standing. Knowing myself, I was too proud to pray to my mother or relatives and too scared to scream for help. Besides, who would've heard me in a forest that was being attacked by volcanic ash? So I did what I did best: prepare for death. I never had thought it would come that way.

But suddenly, my body was pushed against something stiff, but sticky and soft. It reminded me of my little brothers' baby blankets, which were always covered with drool and food when they were younger. Too bad they reminded me of my stepmother. We were slowly getting on a better page, but there was just something about her at times. The bouncing slowly swaddled around me like a layer of bubble wrap until I slowly fell to the ground. I quickly jumped up (probably from reflexes) and began to examine myself for little lacerations or bruises or anything badly injured.

"Well, at least you got the job done." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around with a silent gasp to find Hephaestus standing behind me, casually tinkering with a piece of gear. His beard lit up with occasional sparks, but I was used to it by now, so it didn't really bother me.

"Got the job done?! The workshop is exploding!" I yelled back matter-of-factly. He stared at me sternly, as if in a way saying "I need to be more polite to my elders". I gulped and backed away. "Hephaestus, I mean-"

"Child I know what you mean. You cleared the creatures out for now, but your little boyfriend awoke a Titan." I gasped. I knew something bad probably happened, but another _Titan?!_ Then it hit me.

"He's not my boyfriend." I stared back at him with annoyed eyes. Hephaestus chuckled and reached out his hand.

"Whatever you choose to think, Miss Chase. Do you care to head to camp? I'll take you myself." I knew he meant well, especially for a god to offer anything, but there was that one thought prodding me in the back of my mind.

"But what about Percy? I can't leave him! What if he's still there, waiting for me?! What if he's dying?!" I screamed out loud as I turned to see the volcano imploding and exploding onto the ground. I tried to contain the tears that desperately wanted to escape. Hephaestus put his tinkered gear into a pocket in his blacksmith apron and kneeled down next to me. It made me feel younger than what I should've felt.

"He's a big boy. I'll watch out for him and let you know. Please come. For your sake." His voice was calming, and eventually I nodded, grasped his hand, and closed my eyes. There was a bright flash of light and a tugging sensation in my abdomen until I realized we made it to our destination.

Hephaestus landed in the strawberry crop, which explained the terrified looks on the satyrs and nymphs. Immediately after the god led me to the picnic table where Chiron and Mr. D sat, the group in the fields shouted out healing blessings and chants to heal the damaged crops, bringing even more tears to Grover's girlfriend, Juniper. She was such a wreck lately and right at that moment when I thought of Percy being in danger or even dead, I connected to her like a magnet.

Chiron looked absolutely startled to see my presence.

"Annabeth, Lord Hephaestus, what are you doing at camp?" I sort of wandered away from the scene as Hephaestus began to tell the story of our quest as of that moment, including the fact that my Percy was MIA and possibly even dead. I could see Chiron's eyes bulge and dilate when Hephaestus mentioned Percy being… dead. At that point I couldn't stand it anymore.

I ran to my cabin, and despite having one of my brothers in there, I grabbed architecture book, climbed the ten feet to my bunk, clutched it tight to me, and sobbed. Loudly and heartfelt. I didn't care anymore. The boy I was beginning to love, whether I wanted to admit it or not, could be lost from me forever. I rocked back and forth on my bed and wept.

"Percyyy… Percy!" I moaned in sorrow, curling my lips as the words emitted my mouth. "Don't leave me! I need you here! Percy. Oh Percy. SEAWEED BRAIN!" I blasted out, curling in a ball on my bed and clutching the beads on my necklace. I rubbed my thumb over the past three beads, each summer I spent with him. My half-brother, Liam, climbed up and hugged me until I calmed down.

How was I going to tell Sally? Oh Sally. She would be so hurt if she would hear that her son could be dead, especially now that she has Paul in her life. Maybe Chiron would help me find a way to tell her. I couldn't let him tell her.

I slowly decided a couple days later when everyone calmed down to ask Chiron for permission to visit her. Of course, he nodded in approval, and I was driven to Sally Jackson's home. When I watched her happily open her apartment door, I knew this was going to be hell.

"Annabeth! What a surprise! Come on in." She cheerily commented, still having her blue apron on from work. All it did was remind me of Percy and his love of blue food instead of what it normally did: make me feel hungry.

"Thanks, Ms. Jackson." I said in a melancholy tone. She looked at me in confusion, but didn't say something until we sat down on her couch.

"Blue lemonade, Annabeth?" She said, holding out a tall, curvy glass full of the crimson colored liquid surrounded by thick lemon slices and ice. At that point, I couldn't contain my emotions anymore. I placed my elbows on my knees and put my face in my palms. When I began to weep, Sally moved next to me and rubbed my back in the maternally way she did things. 

"Oh, dear. Shh. Shh. It's okay." She soothingly said, stroking my hair until I jerked back and faced her irritated.

"No it's not, Sally!" I snapped, quickly apologizing for my attitude. "I just… I don't know how to tell you this." Sally singled me out with her stern but calm eyes and wrapped her arm around me.

"It's okay. Go on, tell me. What's wrong? Whatever it is, it really has you worked up."

I cleared my throat and looked at her straight in the eyes, trying not to work up a tear.

"Um… Sally. Percy might be dead, and he most likely is…" I started to cry again. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I wailed.

For a while, Sally just sat in complete shock, occasionally leaning back against the couch until she looked back at me.

"You aren't joking, are you, Annabeth?" She said quietly. I nodded, wiping a tear from my eye. She stared at me in complete shock until she broke down and collapsed into my shoulder. She convulsed with each breath and sobbing shake, which caused me to lean against her in a big crying festival. We just sat there for a while, crying whole-hearted into each other's shoulders and laps until we realized we had to control our emotions to keep ourselves stable.

From then on, I decided to visit her every day (with Chiron's permission) to at least attempt to keep ourselves sane. I continued to visit her, barely keeping myself dry when I left, for two weeks. It was the one piece of safe haven where I could be with Percy's essence.

Even at camp, nothing was the same. Chiron was always worrying about the fate of the camp with Luke and all, not to mention the fate of one of his beloved pupils. Mr. D was about the same, grumpy, judgmental, and finding extraordinary ways to say campers' name's wrong. The only way I found out he was emotionally scarred and scared was one night, I could see him at night walking around the cabins holding one of his oldest and most prized possessions: a two hundred year old bottle of dry Merlot that he told all the campers about every day.

It didn't seem like much, but everyone knew when Mr. D was sad. He'd grab the bottle and cry in a fake drunken rage. It made me a little sad and scared whenever he did that, but if he was crying over Percy, at least I could sympathize with him.

Even the Stoll twins weren't their own selves. They didn't prank the shop owners by putting itching powder or poison in t-shirts and they didn't be their competitive selves at the arena. Nobody had the courage or energy to admit there was a death in the camp or that we had the possibility of losing a vital part of our army.

With the constant threat of attack, I never was able to think about anything except Percy and war. It was monotonous and it made me just want to get up, take my chances, and run away from camp. But, I knew running away from my problems wouldn't do anything. So, I dealt with the anguish and pain of loss and stress.

Soon, two weeks had passed (which I, sadly, couldn't believe), and Chiron had to make an important decision. If a soldier or camper wasn't back within that time period, he or she would be classified as dead. I regretted every day that I might have to be dragged into his office and told the truth. When I saw the ancient centaur approach me during archery lessons, I knew it was time to face my fears. His eyes looked like they were crying as he led me to the head house, but I didn't want to make any comment. It would embarrass him in front of the campers, and that would be bad.

With a shaky gesture, he sat me down and he walked behind his desk.

"A-Annabeth. We need to think of the truth. Percy Jackson hasn't come back to camp in two weeks. That's a long-"

"But can't we wait a little longer!? I-I mean what if he does come back? He has to come back. He has to, Chiron!" I yelled, soon regretting I did. It made my tired, tear-stained cheeks blush a faint cherry-red color.

"I know, Annabeth. I've dealt with grief before."

"You know why I'm like this, Chiron. Don't lie to me, either." I calmly said, staring out the window at Percy's lakeside cabin. The seashell siding looked gray and lifeless without him there. I could've pictured him there right then, sitting with his feet dangling over the edge to touch the water as the sun set. I've done in plenty of times with him in the evening to know so. It made me lose my pep and I turned into the creation I had been for the past two weeks: dull, lifeless, depressed Annabeth.

"I'm not trying to. I feel the same way as you. He was a great guy."

"Well he was more of a great guy. He was kind, gentle, funny, and perfect."

I let my cover blow for a short second, but Chiron had probably known how long I liked Percy for a while now. He just chuckled beneath his sorrow and came around to wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"We need to face the facts, Annabeth. Do you know what I mean?" It took a lot of effort for me to admit to him that my love was dead, but with a hesitant second, I nodded. Quickly thereafter, I turned to Chiron and buried my face into his chest and cried. He rubbed my back and calmed me down for a while until I was able to go to my cabin.

The next day, it was time to produce the funeral pyre. Mr. D and the cleaning harpies brought his supplies to the amphitheater and placed it next to the pyre while Chiron vainly attempted to compose himself. The other campers, my friends, stared at the ground in a depressed fashion, trying not to think of Percy being… dead.

Even Clarisse, which surprised me fairly well, managed to show a bit of respect towards me and the loss of Percy. It was kind of nice to have someone who hates you twenty-four/seven be nice to you, but I really wished it was for different circumstances.

Realizing this was really happening was hard for me. It brought on all the memories I had had of him and I, from the beginning to the most recent. It made me miss him even more, and made me regret that we couldn't have been a couple sooner. My love for him at this point was unending, and to have to end it with this funeral speech broke me.

I held back the flow of tears from my eyes as I stepped up in Chiron and Mr. D's place. With a sigh, I cleared my throat and began to speak, scared as hell to face the campers. They had pity on me, and I despised it.

"There was no one that was as great a person as Percy. He was kind and showed a great sense of dedication to the camp and… and…" I looked up and I couldn't believe it.

It was Percy.

"Percy." I whispered underneath my breath.

He was alive! As quick as I could, I ran towards him and stopped right in front of him before I was about to hug him and smiled, trying to make sure no one else could see. Percy had a bright white t-shirt and something glowing in his shirt pocket right above his nipple, but at this point, I didn't care. He was here. With me. Alive. I loved it with all my heart.

"You're alive." I said, holding back my happiness.

"I'm alive. I'm back, Annabeth." He didn't seem all that happy to see me, in fact, he seemed a little dissatisfied to see me, but I didn't care. I reached up and hugged him tightly in front of everyone to see.

With a little bit of time as we hugged, he let out the chuckle Percy always did and he tightened his grip and placed his head on my shoulder, caressing my curly blonde hair with his left hand as he repositioned his hands.

"I'm back, Smart Girl." He whispered with a large grin on his face. "I'm back."

"It's good to have you back, Seaweed Brain." With a monstrous grin on his face, he pulled me in and kissed me. I placed my hands around his neck to feel the familiar strands of soft, raven colored hair in my fingered and pulled him closer.

"Don't leave me again. Please. I died without you with me." I begged. He wiped a falling tear from my eye and looked in my gray eyes.

"You've cried too much, Annabeth. I can't stand it when you cry." I giggled, quickly turning around to give the birdie to Collin Stoll.

"Don't leave me."

"Never." He looked like I wasn't good anymore. But then again, it might've been paranoia on my part.

"I'm not your second girl now… are I?" I asked quietly, watching the rest of the group that were watching us fade away.

"You will never be my second girl. You're my first and my only. You aren't even my biggest 'what if'. You're my one and only." With that moment we walked to his cabin with our hands interlocked, facing the sunset, and keeping the moments we treasured for us to keep and love. Together.

**Okay guys, this is probably it, unless you want other POVs, but I don't know if there are any more I can do. But like always, R&R please!**


End file.
